Little Flower Blooming in The Midst of The Storm
by Convallarie
Summary: Kisah keluarga kecil yang manis namun tak selalu bahagia. / Bad Summary because confused.
1. Chapter 1

"Ada beberapa berkas yang—"

Manik senada langit itu menatap lurus pada jajaran keranjang bayi di balik dinding kaca. Perhatiannya seakan tersedot oleh salah satu sosok makhluk mungil di dalam sana. Wajah seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap di dalam inkubator, berambut senada langit seperti miliknya, juga tahi lalat yang sama.

"—Dokter?"

Buyar. Sosok rupawan itu pun kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Menatap sosok berseragam putih yang menggunakan sebuah hiasan kepala yang khas, seorang suster. "Ah, maaf. Tapi, bisakah saya masuk ke dalam sana?"

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya **©Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas **©Shiori Teshigori

**L****ittle ****F****lower ****B****looming in ****T****he ****M****idst of ****The S****torm**©AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

Minos x Albafica x Child!Aphrodite

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

**Xoxoxo**

Seorang anak berambut senada langit sedang berlarian di tengah lapangan berumput yang cukup luas. Mengejar beberapa capung yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Suara tawa khas anak-anak menggema, begitu nyaring di telinga. Sesekali anak tersebut berhenti berlari, menatap kedua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah bahagia yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu. Anak itu sudah sebesar sekarang." Ucap seorang berwajah cantik yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada bocah berambut biru di tengah lapangan.

Sosok yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian berdiri, mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas guna melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal setelah duduk cukup lama di tanah yang hanya dilapisi sebuah karpet piknik.

"Aku jadi teringat betapa kau bersikeras untuk mengadopsinya."

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku hanya merasa ketika melihatnya seperti melihat diriku yang lain."

Manik _amber_ milik pria berambut keperakan itu menatap sekilas pada seorang bocah yang masih berlarian di tengah lapang, kemudian melirik sosok cantik yang masih terduduk di sebelahnya."Ya, dilihat darimana pun kalian memang mirip. Seperti Ibu dan anak."

Sosok cantik berambut senada langit itu pun menyipitkan kedua matanya, mendongak menatap tak senang pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku laki-laki, Minos! Jangan ibaratkan seperti 'ibu dan anak'. Bisa menggunakan ungkapan 'ayah dan anak', kan?"

Pria bernama Minos itu pun terkekeh. "Tapi ungkapan itu yang paling cocok untuk kalian."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, sama sepertimu!"

"_Eits!_ Tidak perlu sejengkel itu, kan? Karena disini, di keluarga ini aku lah ayahnya dan kau ibunya." Pemuda itu menyengir lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak ada kesepakatan seperti itu sebelumnya!"

"Tidak ada memang, tapi itu yang kita biasa jalani beberapa tahun terakhir ketika kedatangan si kuncup kecil."

"Namanya Aphrodite, berhenti memanggilnya kuncup kecil."

"Tapi itu panggilan sayangku untuknya."

"Tidak terdengar begitu."

Minos tersenyum kemudian. Agaknya lebih tepat seperti sebuah seringaian dibandingkan disebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau cemburu tidak mendapatkan panggilan kesayangan dariku seperti milik Aphrodite, hm?"

"Jangan gila."

"Aku memang gila. Gila akan dirimu."

"Berhen—Aphrodite!"

**xoxoxo**

Aphrodite dengan tenang duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebuah ruangan yang hampir di dominasi dengan warna putih. Di kepalanya kini terlilit perban berwarna putih, menutupi luka di kepalanya bekas terbentur potongan batang pohon di taman tadi.

Saat kejadian, bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Albafica itu menangis begitu keras. Bagaimana tidak, dahinya terluka cukup parah hingga mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Sontak hal itu membuat Albafica dan Minos panik dan segera melarikan bocah itu ke klinik terdekat.

"Aku mau bermain di luar!" Ucap Aphrodite yang sudah menjulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong.

Albafica mengusap kepala bocah itu lembut sambil tersenyum, "Nanti, kalau kamu sudah baikan, ya?"

Bagaimana pun anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, begitu pun Aphrodite. Jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maka yang terjadi adalah sebuah rajukan yang diakhiri sebuah tangisan. Tak tega akhirnya Albafica pun menuruti kemauan 'putra'nya itu. Sedangkan Minos hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Ajaklah dia berkeliling sebentar. Aku yang akan menemui Dokter."

Mengangguk, Albafica kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Aphrodite ke dalam gendongannya dan segera ke luar ruangan untuk berkeliling. Sedangkan Minos berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Karena mereka berdua atau salah satu dari mereka diminta menemui dokter yang tadi menangani luka Aphrodite.

**xoxoxo**

Siang itu nampak ramai dengan adanya belasan bocah bermain kesana-kemari. Tiga diantaranya terlihat lebih besar, mungkin sekitar umur dua belas tahunan. Nampak Aphrodite berada di antaranya. Sebelas bocah itu terlihat mengelilingi bocah asuhan Albafica itu sambil memasang wajah penasaran. Bertanya-tanya tentang perban yang membalut kepala si kuncup kecil.

"Kepalamu kenapa, Dite?" Tanya Aiolia sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, di sebelahnya sudah berdiri Milo yang ikut menatap penasaran.

"Kepalaku kemarin berdarah banyaaaaak sekali." Jawab Aphrodite polos sambil merentangkan tangannya, menggambarkan kata banyak yang ia maksudkan.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Milo dengan wajah yang tak kalah polos. Membuat bocah-bocah yang lain mengumpat dalam hati betapa polos atau mungkin bodohnya Milo bertanya seperti itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri lah yang paling sering terluka di antara mereka semua. Apa Milo masokis? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya seperti itu Milo." Celetuk Shaka yang tentu saja menuai protes dari Milo.

"Tentu saja jika terluka itu sakit, Milo." Saga, si bocah yang lebih dewasa menjelaskan sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala bocah berambut kuning berantakan itu.

"Dite, apa sakit sekali? Boleh aku memegangnya untuk memastikan?" tanya Milo yang sudah siap untuk menyentuh dahi Aphrodite yang diperban.

Namun detik kemudian ada tangan mungil lain yang menghentikan niat Milo tersebut. "Jangan disentuh, Milo! Nanti lukanya berdarah lagi!"

Bocah bernama Milo itu lantas menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil mengusap tangannya sayang, "Tidak perlu memukul tanganku, kan, Angelo?"

Sedangkan bocah kalem berambut merah di sebelah Milo, Camus mengusap kepala sahabatnya itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Tapi memang benar kata Angelo. Nanti luka Dite bisa berdarah lagi." bela Shura.

Tidak Shura, tidak juga Angelo. Kedua bocah itu sama-sama _over protective_ pada Aphrodite.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan berkelahi, ya. Lebih baik kita memainkkan sesuatu." Lerai Aiolos, bocah yang lebih dewasa lainnya setelah Saga dan ada pula Kanon, kembaran Saga.

Detik kemudian suara riuh pun terdengar diantara bocah-bocah tersebut. Menandakan keantusiasan mereka akan ucapan Aiolos.

**xoxoxo**

Hujan turun begitu derasnya, gemuruh petir terdengar menyambar saling bersahutan. Terdengar pula suara gemerisik ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan akibat angin yang bertiup kencang. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya malam itu karena pemadaman listrik yang dilakukan.

Albafica terjaga dari peraduan tidurnya saat mendengar suara petir menyambar sangat memekakan telinga. Ia bergeming sesaat dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur, membuat Minos yang terlelap di sampingnya ikut terjaga.

Sambil menguap kecil, pria berambut keperakan itu memandang sang pujaan hati dengan terkantuk-kantuk. "Ada apa, cantik?"

Albafica tak acuh pada pertanyaan Minos. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku mau melihat Dite."

Tidak bersuara lagi Minos pun kembali terlelap. Sedangkan Albafica sudah keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Aphrodite yang berada di sebelah.

"—nos… Minos!"

Minos yang baru saja kembali ke alam mimpi lantas saja berjingkat dari tempat tidur karena kaget mendengar teriakan Albafica. Detik kemudian ia sudah berlari ke kamar sebelah tempat Albafica dan Aphrodite berada.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Minos panik sambil menyeruak masuk.

"Tolong ambilkan kompres! Dite demam."

Demi Hades sang penguasa _Underworld_! Kekasihnya yang satu ini akan sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut putra kecilnya. Ia sudah menduga hal-hal yang sangat buruk tadi. Misalnya ada rampok yang masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Menguap sambil mengusap tengkuknya, Minos pun beranjak turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil air dan kain kompres.

**xoxoxo**

"Sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak tidur dengar benar. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang."

Albafica menggeleng pelan, masih sibuk menidurkan Aphrodite dalam gendongannya sambil menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung bocah itu. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kelehan. Terlihat juga dari kuli bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam. "Jika besok keadaannya belum membaik juga sebaiknya kita bawa Dite ke Rumah Sakit."

Minos membelai surai kebiruan milik Albafica, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya. "Ya, besok kita bawa si kuncup kecil ke Rumah Sakit. Yang terpenting sekarang kau istirahat dulu, biarkan aku yang mengurus Dite. Kalau kau ikut-ikutan sakit juga tidak baik, _'kay_?"

Perkataan Minos ada benarnya, jika ia tidak beristirahat sejenak bisa-bisa ia ikut jatuh sakit dan malah memperburuk keadaan. "Baiklah. Tolong ya!" senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir ranum milik Albafica.

Minos meraih tubuh mungil Aphrodite dalam gendongan Albafica yang untuk beberapa saat memberontak dalam gendongannya meskipun matanya tertutup. Namun tak lama kemudian bocah itu kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah!" ucap Minos yang kemudian mengecup bibir Albafica singkat.

**.**

Albafica barulah terbangun ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak tidur senyenyak itu. Sejenak ia bergeming dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu ia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sayup terdengar suara riuh dari arah lantai satu rumahnya. Penasaran ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai bawah. Belum selesai ia menuruni tangga, manik biru miliknya menangkap sosok Minos yang sedang mengobrol ringan bersama Manigoldo, El-Cid dan Degel.

Tanpa Albafica sadari, Minos sudah menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. "Morning, cantik!"

Tidak segera menanggapi sapaan Minos yang terdengar bercanda, pria berparas cantik itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa. Melirik pada tiga orang tamu di sofa sambil kemudian mengangguk singkat guna menyapa mereka.

"Dimana Dite?" tanya Albafica yang matanya sudah ia edarkan mencari-cari sosok mungil kesayangannya.

"Aku menitipkannya ke tetangga. Habis kuncup kecil itu rewel sekali tadi."

Tidak ada tanggapan yang meluncur dari mulut Albafica. Ia hanya memasang raut wajah tak senang dengan ucapan yang baru saja Minos katakan. Menghela napas, pria berambut perak itu kembali membuka suaranya, "Seperti biasa, selera humormu ketika baru bangun tidur itu sangat buruk. Jelas tidak mungkin kan aku tega menitipkan Dite ke tetangga ketika kondisinya sendang tidak sehat?"

"Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Sedang menoton televisi bersama Angelo, Shura dan Camus di ruang keluarga." sambar Manigoldo yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton.

"Begitu. Tapi, apa demamnya sudah tidak apa-apa? Akan bahaya juga jika ketiga anak yang lain tertular, kan?"

"Tenang lah, Albafica. Camus memiliki sistem imun yang cukup baik." tutur Degel.

"Ya, kurasa Shura pun begitu. Mengingat dia jarang jatuh sakit." timpal El-Cid.

Biar begitu, Albafica tetap merasa sedikit cemas. "Aku akan melihat keadaan Dite dulu." ucapnya seraya beranjak ke ruangan sebelah.

.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga ia melihat keempat bocah itu dengan tenang menoton acara kartun di televisi. Ia sedikit lega melihat Aphrodite sudah terlihat lebih sehat dan bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Dite?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil bocah berambut senada langit itu pun menoleh. "Aica!" serunya senang, membuat ketiga temannya ikut memandang ke arah Albafica.

Albafica tersenyum lalu mendekat. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Aphrodite mengangguk, "Uhm! Semuanya berkat Angelo, Shura dan Camus yang datang menjengukku." jelasnya riang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Albafica tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala bocah itu sayang. "Baiklah, tolong jaga Dite ya, Angelo, Shura, Camus!"

Ketiga bocah itu pun mengangguk kompak.

"Tentu! Aku akan menjaga Dite seperti pahlawannya!" ucap Angelo semangat.

"Aku juga!" Shura tak mau kalah.

Hanya Camus yang tidak mengatakan apa pun. Bocah satu itu memang kelewat pendiam. Sama seperti Kakaknya, Degel.

.

Menjelang malam akhirnya ketiga bocah itu berpamitan untuk pulang bersama walinya masing-masing. Awalnya Angelo dan Shura bersikeras tidak mau pulang dan ingin menginap saja. Tapi Manigoldo dan El-Cid melarang mereka dengan alasan bahwa mereka hanya akan mengganggu jam istirahat Aphrodite dan itu akan memperlambat proses penyembuhannya. Dengan begitu, kedua bocah 'pahlawan pelindung' Aphrodite itu pun menyerah dan mengangguk pasrah ketika diajak pulang.

"Albafica, kurasa sebaiknya kau membawa Aphrodite ke Rumah Sakit. Aku sedikit cemas melihat kondisinya." ucap Degel yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar.

"Aku juga merasa harus membawanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku."

Degel menarik sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman sambil menepuk bahu rekan seprofesinya itu. "Semoga bukan hal yang buruk."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai aku pulang telat. Bisa-bisa Milo diberi makanan berbahaya oleh Kardia." Albafica sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Degel.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

**xoxoxo**

Dua orang itu duduk di sofa saling berpandangan. Salah satunya mengatupkan kedua tangan, menempatkannya tepat di depan mulutnya dengan sedikit tertunduk. Seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat atau sedang berusaha mencerna sesuatu di otaknya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, kan? Minos?"

Menghela napas, pria berambut keperakan itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, Albafica. Bahkan aku sampai meminta Degel mengulanginya beberapa kali."

Keheningan kembali menjalar diantara keduanya. Raut kecemesan Nampak jelas di wajah mereka. Terutama Albafica. Ia seakan begitu terpukul dengan pernyataan dari Degel tadi siang. Aphrodite, putra kesayangannya, bocah yang sejak bayi sudah ia rawat ternyata positif terinfeksi virus HIV. Bagaimana bisa ia sendiri tidak tahu? Dia juga dokter!

**TBC**

.

.

.

Fanfic baru lagi. Padahal yang The Two of Us aja belum kelar. Entah, saya nggak bisa berhenti kepengen nulis di fandom ini. /berguling

Sudahlah, see you next chapter!


	2. Revisi chapter 1

**Revisi chapter 1**

.

.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang—"

Manik senada langit itu menatap lurus pada jajaran keranjang bayi di balik dinding kaca. Perhatiannya seakan tersedot oleh salah satu sosok makhluk mungil di dalam sana. Wajah seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap di dalam inkubator, berambut senada langit seperti miliknya, juga tahi lalat yang sama.

"—Dokter?"

Buyar. Sosok rupawan itu pun kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Menatap sosok berseragam putih yang menggunakan sebuah hiasan kepala yang khas, seorang suster. "Ah, maaf. Tapi, bisakah saya masuk ke dalam sana?"

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya **©Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas **©Shiori Teshigori

**Little Flower Blooming in The Midst of The Storm**©AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

Minos x Albafica x Child!Aphrodite

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

**Xoxoxo**

Seorang anak berambut senada langit sedang berlarian di tengah lapangan berumput yang cukup luas. Mengejar beberapa capung yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Suara tawa khas anak-anak menggema, begitu nyaring di telinga. Sesekali anak tersebut berhenti berlari, menatap kedua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah bahagia yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu. Anak itu sudah sebesar sekarang." Ucap seorang berwajah cantik yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada bocah berambut biru di tengah lapangan.

Sosok yang berada di sebelahnya kemudian berdiri, mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas guna melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal setelah duduk cukup lama di tanah yang hanya dilapisi sebuah karpet piknik.

"Aku jadi teringat betapa kau bersikeras untuk mengadopsinya."

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku hanya merasa ketika melihatnya seperti melihat diriku yang lain."

Manik _amber_ milik pria berambut keperakan itu menatap sekilas pada seorang bocah yang masih berlarian di tengah lapang, kemudian melirik sosok cantik yang masih terduduk di sebelahnya."Ya, dilihat darimana pun kalian memang mirip. Seperti Ibu dan anak."

Sosok cantik berambut senada langit itu pun menyipitkan kedua matanya, mendongak menatap tak senang pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku laki-laki, Minos! Jangan ibaratkan seperti 'ibu dan anak'. Bisa menggunakan ungkapan 'ayah dan anak', kan?"

Pria bernama Minos itu pun terkekeh. "Tapi ungkapan itu yang paling cocok untuk kalian."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, sama sepertimu!"

"_Eits!_ Tidak perlu sejengkel itu, kan? Karena disini, di keluarga ini aku lah ayahnya dan kau ibunya." Pemuda itu menyengir lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak ada kesepakatan seperti itu sebelumnya!"

"Tidak ada memang, tapi itu yang kita biasa jalani beberapa tahun terakhir ketika kedatangan si kuncup kecil."

"Namanya Aphrodite, berhenti memanggilnya kuncup kecil."

"Tapi itu panggilan sayangku untuknya."

"Tidak terdengar begitu."

Minos tersenyum kemudian. Agaknya lebih tepat seperti sebuah seringaian dibandingkan disebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau cemburu tidak mendapatkan panggilan kesayangan dariku seperti milik Aphrodite, hm?"

"Jangan gila."

"Aku memang gila. Gila akan dirimu."

"Berhen—Aphrodite!"

**xoxoxo**

Aphrodite dengan tenang duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebuah ruangan yang hampir di dominasi dengan warna putih. Di kepalanya kini terlilit perban berwarna putih, menutupi luka di kepalanya bekas terbentur potongan batang pohon di taman tadi.

Saat kejadian, bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Albafica itu menangis begitu keras. Bagaimana tidak, dahinya terluka cukup parah hingga mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Sontak hal itu membuat Albafica dan Minos panik dan segera melarikan bocah itu ke klinik terdekat.

"Aku mau bermain di luar!" Ucap Aphrodite yang sudah menjulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong.

Albafica mengusap kepala bocah itu lembut sambil tersenyum, "Nanti, kalau kamu sudah baikan, ya?"

Bagaimana pun anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, begitu pun Aphrodite. Jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi maka yang terjadi adalah sebuah rajukan yang diakhiri sebuah tangisan. Tak tega akhirnya Albafica pun menuruti kemauan 'putra'nya itu. Sedangkan Minos hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Ajaklah dia berkeliling sebentar. Aku yang akan menemui Dokter."

Mengangguk, Albafica kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Aphrodite ke dalam gendongannya dan segera ke luar ruangan untuk berkeliling. Sedangkan Minos berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Karena mereka berdua atau salah satu dari mereka diminta menemui dokter yang tadi menangani luka Aphrodite.

**xoxoxo**

Siang itu nampak ramai dengan adanya belasan bocah bermain kesana-kemari. Nampak Aphrodite berada di antaranya. Bebarapa anak terlihat mengelilingi bocah asuhan Albafica itu sambil memasang wajah penasaran. Bertanya-tanya tentang perban yang membalut kepala si kuncup kecil.

"Kepalamu kenapa, Dite?" Tanya Milo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, penasaran.

"Kepalaku kemarin berdarah banyaaaaak sekali." Jawab Aphrodite polos sambil merentangkan tangannya, menggambarkan kata banyak yang ia maksudkan.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Milo lagi. Membuat bocah yang lain mengumpat dalam hati betapa polos atau mungkin bodohnya Milo bertanya seperti itu. Padahal dirinya sendiri lah yang paling sering terluka di antara mereka semua. Apa Milo masokis? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Tentu saja jika terluka itu sakit. Dasar Milo bodoh." Ejek Shura yang tentu saja menuai protes dari Milo. Dan hampir saja terjadi adu jotos antara dua makhluk mungil tersebut kalau saja para orang dewasa tidak segera datang.

"Milo, ayo pulang!" seorang pria berambut biru sama berantakannya dengan Milo sudah berdiri disana, menatap keponakan kecilnya.

"Kardia!" Sorak Milo gembira lalu menghambur memeluk kaki pria itu.

Kardia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan senantiasa berada di sisi Milo. "Kau juga, Camus. Degel tidak dapat menjemputmu, jadi kita akan pulang bersama."

Anak itu masih tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat decakan kecil meluncur dari mulut Kardia.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang cocok menjadi _Baby sitter_, Kardia." Suara baritone lain terdengar diikuti kekehan kecil.

Ternyata itu Minos yang datang bersama satu kawannya lagi, El-Cid. Mereka menjadi akrab setelah sering bertemu ketika menjemput para bocah masing-masing di taman kanak-kanak.

Kardia mendengus, "Tidak lucu sama sekali Minos."

Mengabaikan Kardia yang terdengar merajuk, Minos segera menghampiri Aphrodite. Berjongkok lalu menepuk pelan kepala bocah itu. "Kita pulang sekarang, kuncup kecil."

**xoxoxo**

Hujan turun begitu derasnya, gemuruh petir terdengar menyambar saling bersahutan. Terdengar pula suara gemerisik ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan akibat angin yang bertiup kencang. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya malam itu karena pemadaman listrik yang dilakukan.

Albafica terjaga dari peraduan tidurnya saat mendengar suara petir menyambar sangat memekakan telinga. Ia bergeming sesaat dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur, membuat Minos yang terlelap di sampingnya ikut terjaga.

Sambil menguap kecil, pria berambut keperakan itu memandang sang pujaan hati dengan terkantuk-kantuk. "Ada apa, cantik?"

Albafica tak acuh pada pertanyaan Minos. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku mau melihat Dite."

Tidak bersuara lagi Minos pun kembali terlelap. Sedangkan Albafica sudah keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Aphrodite yang berada di sebelah.

"—nos… Minos!"

Minos yang baru saja kembali ke alam mimpi lantas saja berjingkat dari tempat tidur karena kaget mendengar teriakan Albafica. Detik kemudian ia sudah berlari ke kamar sebelah tempat Albafica dan Aphrodite berada.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Minos panik sambil menyeruak masuk.

"Tolong ambilkan kompres! Dite demam."

Demi Hades sang penguasa _Underworld_! Kekasihnya yang satu ini akan sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut putra kecilnya. Ia sudah menduga hal-hal yang sangat buruk tadi. Misalnya ada rampok yang masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Menguap sambil mengusap tengkuknya, Minos pun beranjak turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil air dan kain kompres.

**xoxoxo**

"Sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak tidur dengar benar. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang."

Albafica menggeleng pelan, masih sibuk menidurkan Aphrodite dalam gendongannya sambil menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung bocah itu. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kelehan. Terlihat juga dari kuli bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam. "Jika besok keadaannya belum membaik juga sebaiknya kita bawa Dite ke Rumah Sakit."

Minos membelai surai kebiruan milik Albafica, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya. "Ya, besok kita bawa si kuncup kecil ke Rumah Sakit. Yang terpenting sekarang kau istirahat dulu, biarkan aku yang mengurus Dite. Kalau kau ikut-ikutan sakit juga tidak baik, _'kay_?"

Perkataan Minos ada benarnya, jika ia tidak beristirahat sejenak bisa-bisa ia ikut jatuh sakit dan malah memperburuk keadaan. "Baiklah. Tolong ya!" senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir ranum milik Albafica.

Minos meraih tubuh mungil Aphrodite dalam gendongan Albafica yang untuk beberapa saat memberontak dalam gendongannya meskipun matanya tertutup. Namun tak lama kemudian bocah itu kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah!" ucap Minos yang kemudian mengecup bibir Albafica singkat.

**.**

Albafica barulah terbangun ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak tidur senyenyak itu. Sejenak ia bergeming dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu ia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Albafica berjalan mendekati pintu, meraih dan memutar knop berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari logam mulia. Keheningan terasa menjalar ke suluruh penjuru ruangan saat beberapa langkah pertama yang diambil olehnya. Ia melongok ke dalam ruangan sebelah, kamar Aphrodite. Namun tak ada seorang pun disana.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun mulai memenuhi kepalanya saat ia menapaki anak-anak tangga langka demi langkah. Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika terbentur ingatan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari terakhir.

"Minos?!"

Albafica mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tiap anak tangga sambil berpegangan pada penyanggahnya. Kepanikan mulai menjalar menggerogoti lubuk hatinya.

"Dite?!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban hingga akhirnya ia telah sampai di lantai bawah. Dengan perasaan kalut ia menjelajahi seisi ruangan, mulai dari dapur, ruang tengah, hingga ruang tamu. Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada dirinya. Sendirian.

Dengan napas yang memburu pemuda berparas secantik bunga itu berlari terpogoh-pogoh menuju pintu depan. Ingin segera menyambar gagang pintu dan berlari menghambur ke mana pun yang ia bisa untuk menemukan dua orang yang selalu bersamanya.

Saat uluran tangannya hampir meraih gagap pintu tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dari arah luar; membuatnya terjerembap ke belakang. Untung saja ia sempat berpegangan pada lemari kecil di sudut ruangan dekat pintu sehingga ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh.

"Cantik?"

Sosok Minos menyembul dari balik pintu. Menampakan wajah tampannya.

"Mana Dite, Minos?!" sergap Albafica. Menyambar lengan bagian atas Minos dan meremasnya kuat. Sorot matanya saat menatap Minos benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kalap.

Dengan lembut Minos meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu kekasihnya itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Ya, tenanglah dulu, cantik. Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau bisa tenang, okay?"

Tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari mulut Albafica. Namun ia menurut ketika Minos merangkulnya masuk menuju ruang tengah.

**.**

Dua orang itu duduk di sofa saling berpandangan. Salah satunya mengatupkan kedua tangan, menempatkannya tepat di depan mulutnya dengan sedikit tertunduk. Seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat atau sedang berusaha mencerna sesuatu di otaknya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, kan? Minos?"

Menghela napas, pria berambut keperakan itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, Albafica. Bahkan aku sampai meminta Degel mengulanginya beberapa kali."

Keheningan kembali menjalar diantara keduanya. Raut kecemesan Nampak jelas di wajah mereka. Terutama Albafica. Ia seakan begitu terpukul dengan pernyataan dari Degel tadi siang. Aphrodite, putra kesayangannya, bocah yang sejak bayi sudah ia rawat ternyata positif terinfeksi virus HIV. Bagaimana bisa ia sendiri tidak tahu? Dia juga dokter!

**TBC**

.

.

.

Revisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!

Oke, demi kesejahteraan fanfic ini ke depannya (?) akhirnya saya melakukan sedikit revisi di chapter satu. Dan pasti kalian sadar banget apa yang saya hilangkan di sini.

Yap! Angelo a.k DM a.k Death Mask a.k *dibekep*. Dia nggak saya munculin sampai chapter berikutnya. Waktu bikin pertama kali gak kepikiran kalau ternyata peranan dia itu bisa mempengaruhi keseluruhan jalan cerita.

Anggap aja ini bonus. Soalnya saya juga sekalian apdet chapter selanjutnya kok. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Albafica bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Menyandarkan sisi kiri tubuhnya di kusen pintu. Pandangannya seakan tersedot ke dalam ruangan. Menatap setiap inci sudut-sudutnya.

"Kau sedang apa, cantik?"

Lamunan Albafica buyar sesaat setelah suara Minos mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, manik amber miliknya kini tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak."

Pria berambut perak itu sedikit bergumam, "Mengapa tidak masuk saja?"

Albafica beringsut dari posisinya– menjauhi ruangan dimana Aphrodite tengah tertidur. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya."

Minos sangat tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk dia berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Maka ia hanya menarik napas dalam sebelum mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**Little Flower Blooming in The Midst of The Storm © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Maybe OOC and typo's

.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu lambat, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Albafica. Beberapa pekan terakhir dirinya diliputi rasa gelisah yang tak menentu karena kesehatan Aphrodite tidak kunjung membaik. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu bocah itu akhirnya kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengambil cuti dari Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pengawasanku pada Aphrodite."

Minos menggangguk singkat menanggapi keputusan kekasihnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa melarang."

"Karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Aphrodite. AIDS bukan sesuatu yang dapat ditangani dengan mudah."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aicaaaaaa!"

Sesaat kemudian Albafica merasakan kakinya ditubruk oleh suatu benda keras. Aphrodite sudah berada disana, memeluk sebelah kakinya sambil mendongak. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih menatap ke arahnya dengan begitu polos.

Albafica balas menatap bocah yang sangat mirip denganya itu, "Ya, ada apa Aphrodite?"

Bocah itu menyengir lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Boleh aku main ke luar?"

Albafica diam sesaat.

"Biarkan saja dia." Minos meletakan tangannya di bahu sebelah kanan Albafica, "Sudah lama kuncup kecil kita tidak terkena sinar matahari."

"Namaku Aplodite!"

Minos terkekeh menatap bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya itu menggembungkan pipinya jengkel.

Albafica menghela napas—berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan tinggi Aphrodite. "Baiklah, kau boleh bermain di luar."

Aphrodite bersorak riang dan itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Albafica.

"Tapi ingat, jangan keluar melewati pagar rumah, mengerti?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Uhm! Mengerti."

Albafica kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Aphrodite. "Kau boleh pergi."

Bocah berambut biru cerah bergelombang bagaikan ombak di lautan itu pun beringsut ke arah pintu keluar. Suara riangnya terdengar begitu nyaring menggema ke selururh ruangan, menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang sakit yang dideritanya.

**xoxoxo**

Albafica berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang berkelok. Ia baru saja menemui petinggi disana, membicarakan rencananya untuk mengambil cuti beberapa waktu. Dia cukup puas dengan hasil yang didapat; mereka mengizinkannya.

Ia bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk merapihkan dan mengambil beberapa barang pribadinya yang masih tertinggal disana. Tinggal melewati beberapa belokan lagi ia akan benar-benar sampai. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia bertemu sapa dengan Degel.

"Kau sungguh akan mengambil cuti dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama?"

Albafica mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasanku pada Aphrodite." Ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan. Degel tentu mengikutinya dengan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dokter tampan berambut hijau itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jubah putihnya. "Kau akan mengalami masa sulit, Albafica."

"Aku tahu."

Jeda sesaat ketika keduanya bertemu sapa dengan beberapa suster yang berjalan di sekitar koridor.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan katakan saja. Aku akan siap membantumu merawat Aphrodite jika memang dibutuhkan."

Albafica menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Ya, terimakasih, Degel."

Kemudian keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berbahan kayu jati yang dipernis. Keduanya berpisah disana. Degel menlanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sedangkan Albafica menghilang ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu.

**xoxoxo**

Minos melemparkan setumpuk kertas yang dikait dengan _Paper clip_ ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penyanggah kursi , meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Wajahnya yang tampan ia tutupi menggunakan sebelah lengannya. Mencoba serileks mungkin.

Kejadian tempo hari tentu membebankan pikirannya juga, tidak hanya Albafica. Bagaimana pun dia menyayangi Aphrodite biarpun ia sangat senang mengerjai anak itu hingga menangis. Dan tentang perkara penyakit yang di derita bocah kesayangan kekasihnya itu menjadi hantaman yang cukup besar dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak Aphrodite difonis menderita HIV, kekasihnya juga ikut terkena dampaknya. Ia jadi sering memasang wajah cemas dan murung setiap kali Aphrodite kembali sakit. Senyuman Albafica yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya kini semakin jarang terlihat. Bahkan setiap malam ia mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah menangis dalam diam tanpa Minos tahu ia harus berbuat apa.

Lamunan Minos buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia mengintip dari celah kecil antara lengan dan wajahnya, enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi nyamannya saat ini. Rhadamanthys sudah berada disana, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sebagai seorang CEO kau santai sekali ya, Minos."

"Aku punya hak untuk ini, Rhade." Katanya tanpa mengubah posisi sedikit pun.

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuasaan."

Rhadamanthys mengalihkan pandangannya mengitari tata letak ruangan—entah untuk apa—sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Dengan santai ia membolak-balikan kertas dokumen ditangannya, menganalisis isinya tanpa membiarkan apapun luput dari matanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa pria yang lebih muda dari Minos itu begitu berani menggunakan ruangan seorang CEO sebagai tempat istirahatnya. Toh, ia adalah adik kandung sang CEO itu sendiri. Sudah biasa bagi Minos menerima kunjungan dari adik _tercintanya_ beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

"Bagaimana pengajuan proyekmu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan melirik prospek pertambangan, ini akan menjadi perubahan dan adaptasi besar-besaran bagi perusahaan. Dan Teluk Persia? Kurasa ketertarikanmu pada proyek ini bukan hanya sekedar masalah laba, kan?"

Minos tak melakukan sedikit pun gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Rhadamanthys. Ia hanya menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi, bertopang dagu menatap adiknya. Ia sungguh sedang tak ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaan saat ia sendiri sudah memikirkan masalah kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kau sudah menemui para anggota dewan?"

Minos terkekeh sebelum beranjak dari kursinya nyamannya, berjalan ke sebuah lemarin hias yang tersusun dari kaca-kaca dengan aksen ukiran berbau klasik di bagian kayu jatinya. Ia mengambil sebotol anggur yang tertulis _Conti Romanee_ di labelnya dan dua buah gelas kristal. "Ingin minum?" Tawarnya.

Rhadamanthys menghela napas mengetahui bahwa saudaranya itu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Ia kemudian melemparkan kertas-kertas berkasnya ke atas meja di depannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di penyanggah sofa. Memandangi Minos yang tengah menuangkan isi anggur mahal itu ke dalam gelas.

"Kau sungguh akan ke Manhattan? Belum menyerah mengejar keponakan si pemilik Archer Studio itu, eh?"

Pria berambut pirang jingkrak itu memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak senang akan topik pembicaraan yang diambil oleh Minos.

Minos kembali terkekeh, "Kau akan dianggap sebagai penderita pedofilia, kau tahu itu, Rhade?"

"Shut it!"

Rhadamanthys mengambil anggur bagiannya lalu meneguk isinya. "Kudengar anak asuh kekasihmu difonis positif terinveksi virus HIV."

Minos menenguk tetes terakhir anggur dari gelas miliknya dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong dengan sedikit kasar ke atas meja. "Tidak lebih buruk dari itu."

"Kau terlihat berantakan."

Sebuah seringaian tipis tertarik di sudut bibir Minos, "Tidak butuh kau untuk memperjelasnya."

Rhadamanthys meraih botol anggur yang isinya tinggal setengah lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas miliknya sendiri. "Ingin tambah?"

"Why not?"

**xoxoxo**

Semenjak Aphrodite difonis akan penyakitnya ia menjadi sangat jarang bermain ke luar lagi bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Kegiatannya di taman kanak-kanak pun terpaksa Albafica hentikan untuk mencegah kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu saja teman-temannya datang ke rumah untuk menjenguknya.

Aphrodite kerap kali menangis keras ketika Albafica menolak permintaannya untuk kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak. Albafica terpaksa melakukannya dan sungguh itu menjadi luka tersendiri untuknya.

Untuk menyenangkan hati Aphrodite akhirnya Minos mengusulkan untuk membeli beberapa peralatan bermain yang akhirnya diletakkan di halaman belakang rumah. Awalnya Albafica menolak keras karena menurutnya Aphrodite lebih baik tidak terlalu sering terkena udara luar yang akan membuatnya jatuh sakit. Namun Minos memberikan sebuah alasan yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati Albafica. Bukan berarti Aphrodite harus benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar hanya karena sebuah virus mematikan, bukan?

.

Aphrodite mendengar suara berderak dari sisi seberang pagar halaman belakang rumahnya. Langkah kecilnya menyusuri pagar kayu bercat putih itu sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya, mencari dari mana sumber suara yang didengarnya. Bola matanya yang biru mengintip di antara celah-celah kecil antar papan.

_Brak!_

Tubuh kecil Aphrodite terjerembap ke belakang, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah begitu syok. Sesaat kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari arah seberang pagar rumahnya menggantikan suara berderak yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Siapa itu?"

Suara tawa itu pun mereda, menyisakan sebuah keheningan. Aphrodite yang memang memiliki tingkat keingin tahuan yang tinggi tidak begitu saja bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ia kemudian kembali mendekat ke sisi pagar dan mengitip dari lubang kecil disana.

Untuk kedua kalinya Aphrodite merasa jantungnya seperti akan copot ketika ia melihat sebuah wajah yang begitu seram tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan matanya. Dan itu membuatnya bergeming di tempat, mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya. Sesaat kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi sosok anak laki-laki, kira-kira lebih tua darinya sekitar dua tahun. Anak itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sesaat setelah ia melepaskan topeng yang tadi dipakai untuk menakut-nakuti Aphrodite.

Aphrodite yang sudah kembali tenang pun menjadi tidak terima karena sudah dikerjai seperti itu. Tangan kecilnya kemudian memukul papan kayu yang menghalangi mereka sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia sangat ingin berteriak ke anak itu.

Detik kemudian Albafica menghambur keluar dari dalam rumah dengan wajah panik menghampiri sosok mungil yang berdiri di dekat pagar.

"Ada apa, Dite? Apa ada binatang liar yang mengganggumu? Apa kau terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Albafica bertubi-tubi sambil memeriksa setiap inci tubuh anak asuhnya.

Aphrodite menggeleng pelan dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tidak ingin membuat Albafica menjadi lebih panik dari ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Aica."

Albafica merasa tubuhnya melemas seketika, napas yang tadinya memburu kini kembali stabil. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat anak asuhnya sebelum ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat takut tadi." Katanya lirih.

Ia kemudian melapaskan peluknya dan segera mengajak Aphrodite untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aphrodite menurut saja ketika tangannya digandeng oleh Albafica. Bocah itu sempat menengok ke arah pagar sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

**xoxoxo**

"Diteeeeeee!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu familiar bocah itu beringsut dari depan televisi menuju ruang depan. Ia melihat Shura di sana, datang bersama orang yang biasa menjemputnya ketika di taman kanak-kanak. Dengan perasaan sangat senang keduanya menghambur dan saling berbagi pelukan.

.

"Shura, menurutmu hantu itu ada?"

"Hm?"

"Aku kemarin melihatnya satu. Di halaman belakang."

Shura yang sedang fokus memainkan PSP ditangannya lantas behenti memainkan benda tersebut. Ia mendelik menatap wajah Aphrodite. "Sungguh?"

Aphrodite mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah 'mereka' berada di bawah tempat tidur atau lemari? Milo pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

"Tapi aku melihatnya di halaman belakang. Bukan di tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Shura yang memang tidak percaya dengan cerita hantu atau semacamnya hanya mengedikkan bahu. Membuat Aphrodite menggembungkan kedua pipinya jengkel.

**xoxoxo**

Malam itu terasa begitu mencekam bagi Albafica maupun Minos. Kondisi tubuh Aphrodite memburuk. Tubuhnya mengejang dengan suhu badan yang tak normal. Dengan diliputi rasa panik yang membuncah Albafica melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama. Sedangakan Minos diminta untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Mereka berdua segera membawa Aphrodite ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan Albafica tak melepaskan sedikit pun pelukannya pada bocah itu. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi wajah mulusnya yang cantik. Minos melirik kekasihnya melalui ekor matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan. Ia kemudian menarik persneling dan menginjak pedal gas dengan cekatan. Memacu mobilnya hingga titik kecepatan maksimum.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Halo! ^^

Chapter dua update!

Puji syukur akhirnya saya nggak mager buat ngetik.

Seperti biasa, terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya ini.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

"Kalau tidak salah kau itu yang tinggal di rumah nomor 49, kan?"

Albafica mengernyitkan dahi menatap pria berambut biru jingkrak di hadapannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini market di ujung jalan dekat persimpangan kompleks ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Tahu-tahu pria itu sudah menyapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya? Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Ah!" pria itu menyentuh dahinya sendiri sebelum kembali menatap Albafica dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, "Maaf, aku Manigoldo. Tetangga baru yang ada di sebelah rumahmu. Salam kenal!"

Seorang tetangga baru? Bahkan Albafica tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Ia terlalu fokus pada urusannya sendiri akhir-akhir ini sampai tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang tetangga baru. Minos pun tak pernah memberitahunya tentang perihal adanya proses pindahan yang terjadi di sebelah rumah mereka.

Albafica mengangguk kecil menerima jabatan tangannya. "Aku Albafica. Salam kenal, Manigoldo."

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**Little Flower Blooming in The Midst of The Storm © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Maybe OOC and typo's

**xoxoxo**

Setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja di depan mini market akhirnya Manigoldo dan Albafica berjalan pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing sambil berbincang kecil. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Albafica adalah perempuan dan sangat kaget ketika diberitahui bahwa pria cantik berambut senada langit tetangga barunya itu adalah laki-laki.

Anehnya Albafica tidak merasa jengkel seperti setiap kali orang-orang salah mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari diri Manigoldo, yang jelas ia merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan tetangga barunya itu.

"Jadi Anda pindah ke sini bersama anak didik Anda?"

"Ya, anak itu yatim piatu setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya setahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa anda yang kemudian mengurusnya? Kemana kerabat dari kedua orang tuanya?"

Manigoldo terkekeh, "Well, dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Tidak masalah jika ia mau tinggal bersamaku. Kebetulan kerabat orang tuanya setuju saja kalau Angelo menjadi anak asuhku."

Albafica membenarkan posisi kantung coklat belanjaannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perbincangan. "Kurasa mereka malah bersyukur tidak harus mengurus anak orang lain. Kau tahu kan kebanyakan orang seperti itu, tidak ingin direpotkan meskipun oleh orang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Manigoldo mendengar ucapan Albafica yang terdengar sangat terang-terngan itu. "Mungkin saja?" Manigoldo mengedikkan bahu,"Yang jelas aku senang bocah itu tinggal bersamaku. Rasanya sangat sepi jika seorang pria lajang sepertiku harus tinggal sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun." Ucapnya disusul tawa renyah.

Albafica tersenyum. Tak mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Oh ya, pria yang tinggal bersamamu itu siapa? Kukira kalian sepasang suami istri karena kupikir kau perempuan. Sekali lagi maaf soal itu."

Albafica tak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Apakah Manigoldo akan memandangnya risih jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia dan Minos adalah sepasang kekasih. "Kami… sepasang kekasih."

Manigoldo mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Aku mengerti."

Albafica menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Manigoldo ikut berhenti lalu menatapnya tepat di depan. Respon Manigoldo sangat jauh dari ekspetasinya. "Anda tidak risih pada saya?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Ya… anda tahu kan kaum seperti kami tidak begitu diterima masyarakat."

"Bukan berarti kalian itu virus atau penyakit yang harus dihindari, kan? Aku tidak masalah sama sekali pada orientasi seksual seseorang." Manigoldo tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih." Albafica balas tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

"Lalu, anak yang tinggal bersama kalian?" Tidak, bukan berarti Manigoldo itu seorang stalker karena tahu tentang siapa-siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah sebelah kediamannya. Ia juga tidak mau disebut kepo karena terkesan seperti sangat ingin tahu.

"Dia anak asuh kami."

Manigoldo melihat adanya perubahan ekspresi yang begitu drastis dari wajah Albafica ketika mereka mulai membahas anak asuhnya yang bernama Aphrodite. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan bocah itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa anak asuhmu itu baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat murung."

Albafica tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Kuharap begitu."

Manigoldo tahu itu, dari sikap Albafica Aphrodite tidaklah sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dirinya yang merasa sebagai orang asing tidaklah berhak bicara lebih banyak dari ini. Maka ia memilih untuk berkata yang semestinya. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

**xoxoxo**

"Selamat pagi, kuncup kecil!" Sapa Minos yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah boneka kelinci besar di tangannya.

"Aphlodite!"

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulut Minos seraya ia berjalan mendekati Aphrodite yang terduduk di tempat tidur rawatnya. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar menyambut boneka barunya dan langsung memeluknya sayang. Detik kemudian matanya teralih menatap Minos. "Pulang?"

Minos mengacak rambut biru bergelombang Aphrodite sebelum mencubit gemas pipi bocah itu. "Ya, nanti. Bersabarlah, bocah."

"Wah, wah, rasanya damai sekali pagi-pagi sudah disajikan pemandangan sebuah keluarga kecil yang begitu bahagia."

"Degel."

Dokter muda berambut hijau toska itu melangkah masuk,tersenyum tipis saat menepuk pucuk kepala Aphrodite. "Selamat pagi, Dite. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Sangat baik! Aku mendapatkan teman baru!" tersenyum lebar menunjukkan boneka kelinci yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Boneka yang bagus." Degel kembali tersenyum lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minos, meninggalkan Aphrodite yang kembali bermain dengan boneka barunya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tentu."

Setelah kembali mengacak-acak rambut Aphrodite hingga menuai protes dari bocah itu akhirnya Minos dan Degel beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

**xoxoxo**

"Welcome home, Dite!"

Bocah berambut biru bergelombang itu beringsut turun dari gendongan Albafica dan langsung berlari sambil tersenyum sumringah menghampiri teman-temannya yang memegang senampan kue stroberi kesukaan Aphrodite.

Albafica memandang Minos yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak buruk bukan?"

"Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

Minos menggeleng, "Para bocah-bocah itu yang merencanakannya." Tunjuk Minos pada empat anak kecil yang sudah mengerubungi Aphrodite. "Shion menelponku kemarin dan meminta izin tentang rencana para bocah-bocah itu."

"Oh." Albafica berjalan menghampiri kelima bocah itu, mengambil alih kue yang mereka kerubungi lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan kembali membawa beberapa piring kecil serta sendok dan garpu. Memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian untuk dibagikan.

"Aku mau yang paling besal! Aww!" satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Milo.

"Itu kue Aphrodite, Milo!" protes Shura, si pelaku.

Aphrodite tergelak melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang jarang terlihat akur itu. "Tidak apa, Milo boleh kok ambil yang paling besar." Ia tersenyum.

"Yeay!" teriakan penuh kemenangan Milo menggema, sedangkan Shura hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

"Ada yang mau es krim?" Minos berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, di tangannya sudah ada sekotak es krim dengan berbagai yang tentunya mengunggah selera para bocah. Alhasil kelima bocah itu berlari menghambur menghampiri Minos.

.

"Boleh aku coba es klim milikmu, Dite?" Tanya Milo.

Aphrodite mengangguk, "Tentu."

Albafica yang baru saja selesai mengembalikan piring-piring kotor ke rak cuci piring di dapur lantas saja terkejut ketika Aphrodite hendak menyuapi Milo es krim miliknya. Untung saja ia segera berlari dan sempat menangkap tangan anak asuhnya sebelum sesondok es krim itu benar-benar masuk ke mulut Milo. Detik kemudian suara sendok terjatuh membentur lantai pun terdengar memecah keheningan. Minos yang sedang berada di ruang sebelah pun segera mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya. Ia memandang Albafica yang masih memegangi tangan Aphrodite yang masih terjulur ke arah Milo. Aphrodite dan Milo itu sendiri terlihat kaget serta sedikit kebingungan sedangkan Camus dan Mu hanya diam mematung menyaksikan. Detik kemudian Minos sadar dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan ia menghampiri Albafica lalu menyentuh tangan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut agar melepaskan tangan Aphrodite. "Sudah tak apa, Albafica."

Tubuh Albafica serasa melemas, ia terduduk kemudian di lantai sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa Aica mencegahku menyuapi Milo es klim?" tanya Aphrodite pada Minos.

Minos tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Aphrodite, "Tidak apa-apa." Minos kemudian beralih menatap Milo, mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tentu menuai Protes dari Milo. "Lain kali kamu tidak boleh meminta makanan atau minuman milik Aphrodite, ya, Milo?"

Milo menatap Minos, "Kenapa? Kok pelit."

Minos menghela napas, dan saat ia hendak menjelaskan alasannya pada Milo tiba-tiba saja ada suara lain yang menjawabnya. Itu Degel yang datang bersama Kardia, El-Cid dan Shion.

"Bukan pelit, Milo. Tapi nanti kamu bisa tertular sakit Aphrodite." Ucap Degel yang kemudian mengangkat Camus ke dalam gendongannya karena bocah itu langsung menghambur menghampirinya.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian para bocah. Mengerti?" Tambah Kardia yang menatap horor pada kedua anak yang lain, membuat dua bocah itu terlihat ketakutan. "Aww!"

"Jangan menakut-nakuti mereka, Kardia." kata Shion, si pelaku pemukulan kepala Kardia barusan dan tentu itu menuai protes dari si Scorpio besar. Paman dan Keponakan ternyata tidak ada bedanya.

"Kapan kalian datang?" Tanya Albafica yang kini sudah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya setelah beberapa menit lalu larut dalam kepanikannya sendiri.

"Baru saja. Maaf kami masuk begitu saja karena tidak ada jawaban ketika kami membunyikan bel beberapa kali."

"Tidak apa."

**xoxoxo**

Siang itu Aphrodite kembali bermain di belakang halaman rumahnya seperti biasa. Kejadian tempo hari yang menimpanya tampaknya sudah ia lupakan. Jadi ia bermain di sana dengan tenang-tenang saja karena Minos lagi-lagi membelikannya mainan baru. Kali ini seperangkat mainan kereta yang dapat bergerak sendiri lengkap dengan lintasannya. Tentu Aphrodite sangat senang mendapatkannya meski Albafica sempat memarahi Minos karena terlalu sering membuang uang untuk membeli mainan-mainan baru.

"Kereta yang bagus."

Aphrodite menoleh ke samping, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya pagar rumahnya yang berjarak setengah meter dari tempatnya terduduk. Detik kemudian ia merasa sedikit ketakutan, lalu berdiri memandangi sekelilingnya.

Terdengar suara gelak tawa kemudian dan semakn membuat Aphrodite takut. "Siapa itu?"

Suara tawa itu terhenti, berganti dengan suara bocah laki-laki. "Hey, tenanglah. Aku bukan hantu."

Aphrodite tak mengeluarkan suara lagi untuk berbicara. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk untuk menghampiri sisi pagar. Mata birunya mengintip melalui celah pagar, menampakkan sosok anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih besar darinya di seberang sana. Lalu ia teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau tidak salah sesuatu yang ia anggap 'hantu' saat bercerita ke Shura sama tingginya dengan anak tersebut.

"Kau yang waktu itu menjahiliku?"

Anak itu mengetuk-ngetuk bibir menggunakan satu jarinya, tangan kirinya terlipat di perut sebagai penyanggah tangan kanannya, seperti pose berpikir. Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Apa? Kau ingin meneltawakanku?" Sanksi Aphrodite.

"Aku penasaran, kemana saja kamu beberapa pekan ini? Kamu nggak tampak bermain lagi sebelum ini." Tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Aphrodite sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu beltanya? Kita bahkan gak temenan ataupun kenal."

Anak di balik pagar memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menghela napas. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat dan secara insting Aphrodite mundur sedikit dari pagar. Rambut abu-abu jingkrak miliknya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. "Kalau begitu kita kenalan. Namaku Angelo. Kamu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Aphrodite. Ia hanya menggigit bawah bibirnya sambil jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut keriting ikalnya seperti sedang kebingungan bercampur rasa takut. "A… Aphlodite."

"Nama yang cantik untuk seorang gadis cantik."

Mendengar dirinya disebut 'gadis cantik' Aphrodite pun menautkan alisnya jengkel, pipi tembamnya ia gembungkan seperti balon. "Aku anak laki-laki!" katanya sedikit membentak.

"E-eeeeeeeeeh?!" Angelo terperanjat ke belakang. Raut wajahnya begitu terkejut seperti habis diberitahu bahwa esok pagi dirinya akan berubah jadi kepiting rebus. "T-tapi… tapi… kau… wajahmu itu…"

"Aku laki-laki!" Aphrodite mengulangi dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aphrodite?!"

Bocah berambut biru cerah bergelombang itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Albafica sudah berlari dari balkon halaman belakang menghampirinya. Ia tak tahu bahwa teriakannya barusan akan mengundang orang tua asuhnya itu berlari keluar dengan wajah setengah panik.

"Wops! Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan."

Aphrodite memberengut menatap Angelo. Itu bukan salah dirinya karena membuat panik Albafica. Albafica sendiri sudah hampir sampai ke sisinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," Kata Angelo. "Bye! Bocah cowok cantik!" ledeknya yang disusul suara tawa yang kian lama kian menjauh.

"Ugh!" umpat Aphrodite kesal.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo lagi. -' '-

Maaf lama updatenya dan singkat banget. Seperti biasa saya selalu mager dan kebanyakan bengong ketika buka . Mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak typo. Ehe~ *disambit*

Sankyu buat yang masih mau baca dan nunggu kelanjutan fanfic abal ini.

See you next chapter.


End file.
